Music Of The Night
by Ladybug-Jojo
Summary: Peter is hurting, and plays the piano. Alicia stayed over at the house for the kids sake, but hears him play in the middle of the night. Warning: Mentions of character death.
1. Chapter 1

_Once more a story started long ago but never finished up_.

_It is a combination of two ideas I had and a lot of talk with my wonderful twitter Kalinda (Terri), whom this is dedicated and written for, as she really wanted to see this. _

_I don't own The Good Wife, or the songs Music of the Night or Have I Told You Lately That I love You._

* * *

**Music of the Night**

Chapter 1

_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses_

_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor_  
_Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender_  
_Turn your face away from the garish light of day_  
_Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light_  
_And listen to the music of the night_

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams_  
_Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before_  
_Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar_  
_And you'll live as you've never lived before_

Alicia woke up from her deep slumber and sat up in the bed. Confused by where she was, along with why she had woken up so suddenly. She had known the moment she woke up that she was not in her own bed, but somewhere else. As her senses started to kick in she remembered where she was: in a guestroom in her old house. A room she had stayed in for the last two nights, since the night before the wake of Jackie's.

She had agreed to stay in the house for a couple of nights for the kids' sake, and also a little for Peter's, if she was completely honest with herself. She had first thought of having the kids with her at the apartment these days but had realized that Peter was already hurting because of his mother's death so she had opted to stay.

The wake had taken hard on the kids. Grace had cried last night, and Alicia had ended up spending most of the night in her daughter's bed. However she had seemed better today, even after the real funeral. However Alicia had still stayed an extra night just to be on the safe side, plus she had not wanted to leave Peter alone with the responsibility, especially now then he was hurting himself.

Alicia looked around the room trying to figure out why she had woken up, but she had no idea, - until she heard the soft sound of a piano. She got up from the bed, and grasped her silk-rope pulling it around herself as she carefully opened the door, wanting to figure out what it was that she had heard. She walked out into the hallway. The guestroom she was in was on the ground floor compared to all the upstairs bedrooms where the kids and Peter slept. She walked down the hallway, and the notes of the music became louder. She already had an idea of what it was but she wanted to be sure. She entered the living room with the grand piano in, and saw Peter playing at it. Just as she had thought she might when she first heard the notes.

He was sitting in the almost completely dark room, the only light in there being from the full moon outside. His fingers were sliding over the keys letting the melody take form.

A part of her was a little surprised to find him here, playing. She had not known he had taken it up again since moving back. Another part of her knew he was only playing because it was something he could focus on when he was awake in the middle of the night. It was after all not the first time she found him sitting there.

Years ago before everything fell apart and they moved from the house, it used to be something he did a lot. Especially if he had a case or issue at work going on that kept him and troubled him. If she woke up in the middle of the night and he was not in bed with her, she had normally been able to find him here. He had also played many occasions for both the kids and her, to cheer them up or just because he knew how much they liked it. The melody was melancholy and a clear expression of his feelings at the moment.

She felt a little bit of regret wash over her. She had been so focused the last couple of days on how Zach and Grace were handling Jackie passing away that she had not really asked or tried to figure out how he was really dealing with it. She knew he was hurting, but she had really given much thought to how he really was taking everything. Something she now felt rather bad for not really thinking about; though they were separated, and only still married in name, they were friends in some way. And she was probably still the only one he had he would even think about sharing his thoughts and feelings with. She could not really see him telling Eli anything and while she had Owen and now Kalinda again as well, and in some way probably Will as well, Peter did not have anyone like that. His sister Hannah and he did not really get along and she was surely not someone he would share his thoughts and feelings with, the same went for Hannah's husband. And he did not really have any close friends either. No, she really was the only one he would ever tell something about his feelings to. And she had just focused all her attention on the children. Sure it was her instinct and her children would always come before anyone else, but she could maybe have shared a little of her attention and asked him more about how he was doing. After all she had only gotten through her own father's death because of Peter, who had been her pillar of strengths at that time.

Her father who she had always viewed as her number one idol and the strongest man she knew had died of cancer 8 years before. She had gone to visit him in L.A. with the kids in their spring break. She had noticed he seemed a bit different while they were there, but not really thought about it very much. Peter had joined her and the kids for the last weekend of the vacation. When they had returned from the vacation, Peter had sat her down one night and asked her if she realized that her father was very ill. She had been completely caught off ground and had denied it, and fought with him about it, until he had talked her down and convinced her that something really was wrong. She had called Owen (who at that point used to live in. L.A. as well). Owen had agreed to look into it and get their father to the doctor, who had send him at the hospital where they had decided that they needed to open him up to figure out what was wrong. It had been cancer in the pancreas, which had spread to other organs. There was nothing to be done.

Alicia had been in shock and Peter had held her the whole night after she had gotten the message, while she cried. Peter also look into every possible help or alternative treatment they could get him, that might give him more time or heal him, but there was nothing to do. In the end he made her go to L.A. and spend the little time her father had left with him. The doctors had said he would only live two more months. It ended up only being one.

It was a month where Peter came out to her as much as he could as well, sometimes with the kids, sometimes without, leaving them with Jackie. Peter had been there for her in every way she could imagine, he had even helped her get the funeral arranged, when he realized that Owen did not really know how to help with that.

She was honestly not sure what she would have done without him at that time. Sure she had helped him when his father died, but his mother and sister had taken care of most things back then, and she had just supported him in his loss. In her situation he had more or less made sure she ate and took care of herself, as well as made sure everything was in order to the funeral, because he knew how much that meant to her.

Now he was the one going through a loss. Yes, she had helped out getting things a little in order regarding the funeral, but Hannah had insisted on doing most of it her way. Something Alicia knew had annoyed and frustrated Peter a lot. However she had still not done something. She took a deep breath and prepared herself to say something as she heard him play the last couple of notes of the melody.

"I did not know you started to play again?" She let out. Her voice soft and gently, hoping not to stall him too much with her presence. Peter did not seem stalled at all, nor did he bother to look over at her.

"I haven't." He answered her. His voice seemed clear and confident, no hint about his feelings shown through it. Alicia was a little caught off ground by this.

"Oh... I just assumed..." She started to say.

"This is the first time." he interrupted her. Alicia nodded mostly to herself as he was still not turned so he could see her. She took a couple of steps further over to him.

"How long have you known I was listening?" She whispered, hoping he was not annoyed that she had been there for some time enjoying him playing.

"Since the moment you entered the room. I am sorry if I woke you up. That was not my intention." He told her, as he finally looked over at her.

She saw that he was still wearing the white shirt he had on the whole day and most likely the pants as well. Something that indicated he had not even tried to go to bed tonight.

"It is alright. I just woke up and heard you. And wanted to make sure what the sound was." She walked over so she was standing beside him. "Vivaldi, Autumn as far as I remember. Jackie always liked Vivaldi." Alicia told him softly.

"She did." He agreed. This time his voice seemed to weaver a little. He turned back to the piano letting his fingers slide over the keys, without pressing down on them.

"You should play something more," she encouraged him gently.

Peter waited a short moment but then decided to take her advice and started to play again.

As far as she recognized he it was still playing Vivaldi but Winter this time. She stood beside him for a moment listening to the soft tune, before she walked over to the other side of him and carefully sat down on the bench beside him. He moved a little to give her more space. It was a way they had been sitting 100, no, more, like 1000 of times before. It felt both a little weird, and a little sad, but it also felt nice. And she realized that this was actually something she had missed. She had missed the tender moments they used to share like this one. Her thoughts drifted to other times he had played for her in the middle of the night, while the kids were asleep upstairs. He had tried to teach her how to play, but she never became very good at it, and the fact was that she had only really agreed to let him teach her, because of how intimate it was- _being pressed against his chest while his hands guided hers, helping her find the right keys_. She was pulled from her memories as he finished Winter as well.

He stopped and looked at her for a moment. She gave him a soft smile in indication that she had liked it, and hoped he would continue to play. He took a moment before turning back around and letting his fingers drift over the keys once more before he started to play. This time it wasn't Vivaldi. Alicia felt her breath catch a little then she heard the first couple of notes. She knew it had most likely been a reflex in him to go with that song. The song he had played so many times for her, that she had lost count of them. It was the one he knew she preferred, those times she had asked him to play something for her. It was also their wedding song, which was the real reason behind her light shock and lack of breath. She turned her focus onto his fingers moving over the keys with ease, making the melody come to life. They had done this so many times. She felt a tightening in her chest as she listened to him play, unwillingly letting the memories of the past wash over her. Both good and bad ones. However she knew she needed to push them away for now. It was not the time or place to dwell on those. Peter wouldn't be able to handle that now. Instead she concentrated on remembering the words. Not that it made things much better. As she felt a few tears on her cheek, she quickly brushed away. Of course she knew it was a habit he went with that song. But still at this moment when she knew he was troubled, and hurting, whose words within the song was more than a little overwhelming and closer to heart. She took a quick look at his face and confirmed a suspicion that he might feel the same, when she saw a tear on his cheek for once. She was tempted to reach over and brush it away, but she stayed still. Just letting the song fill her.

_Have I told you lately that I love you?  
Have I told you there's no one else above you?  
Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness,  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do.  
_

_For the morning sun in all it's glory,  
Meets the day with hope and comfort too,  
You fill my life with laughter, somehow you make it better,  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do._

_There's a love less defined,  
And its yours and its mine,  
Like the sun.  
And at the end of the day,  
We should give thanks and pray,  
To The One, to The One._

* * *

_AN. As said there will be another chapter. Hint why it is rated M (as that is one of the prompts for the story)._

_Another note is that some of the story I used for Alicia's father is a true story. My mother's story of her father. Not completly the same, but in many ways. My father was the one telling her if she realized her father was very ill after a dinner with him. And she had to call her sister and ask her to get him to the doctor as she was going back home (another part of the country the next day). Unfortunetly she could not get to do what I let Alicia do spending the last time with him. So it was kinda personal to write this. But I always loved that story of how my father was the one to tell her so much, that I decided to use it here. _


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here it is, chapter 2 and the reason the story is m-rated.

This story was started long ago, before the season started. But reading over chapter one again I realize that chapter had no time frame really so I re-wrote this chapter and finished it so it takes place after 4x14. I didn't think I would ever finish the story but the muse decided I should thanks to getting into a Phantom Mood yesterday. Thank you to Randi, Steffi and Chrissy for their help with this chapter :-)

I don't own The Good Wife, or the songs Music of the Night, Wind Beneath My Wings or Love Never Dies. Or Pretty Woman or Gossip Girl which is both inspiration for some of the following scenes.

Oh and one thing remember a grand piano is not always open...

**Music ****of ****the ****Night**

Chapter 2

_Softly, __deftly, __music __shall __caress __you  
Hear __it, __feel __it __secretly __posses __you  
Open __up __your __mind, __let __your __fantasies __unwind __in __this __darkness __that __you __know __you __cannot __find  
The __darkness __of __the __music __of __the __night_

_Let __your __mind __start __to __journey __through __a __strange __new __world  
Leave __all __thoughts __of __the __life __you __knew __before  
Let __your __soul __take __you __where __you __long __to __be  
Only __then __can __you __belong __to __me_

_Floating, __falling, __sweet __intoxication!__  
Touch __me, __trust __me, __savor __each __sensation!__  
Let __the __dream __begin,__  
let __your __darker __side __give __in__to __the __power __of__  
the __music __that __I __write__- __the __power __of __the __music __of __the __night_

As he played the last couple of notes, Alicia grew nervous. What was she supposed to do now? What were they supposed to do now? She took a quick glance on his face once more, something she had avoided ever since the sight of the single tear on his cheek. His cheeks which were actually wet by now with other tears. She couldn't remember any time in the last few years where she had felt more conflicted than in this moment. She had broken off their "arrangement" with loose no-strings sex after she had kissed Will... Not because of Will, but because of how bad she felt for what she had done to Peter by that. Her bad conscious had gotten in the way, and she had felt too guilty to continue, especially when she knew Peter wanted more.

Now though she knew he was hurting terribly and needed her, the song had crumbled the defenses he had held up all the way through the last few days, _ironically __it __had __almost __broken __down __hers __as __well_, and her heart screamed for her to comfort him, but at the same time her head told her to get out, to go back to bed. It would be safer for her and her heart in the long run. They had been growing closer and closer until she screwed it up and her bad consciousness made her pull back. She had been scared to take the last steps, so scared of her heart breaking, and then her guilt had gotten in the way too. She was still scared and felt guilty but he needed her in this moment and there wasn't any chance she could ever go back and pretend he didn't, ignore his hour of need. Not when she realized just how much he was hurting, and needing someone. And in this moment all he had left were the kids and _her._She knew how that felt all too well. Veronica and her had never been close, and in many ways neither had she and Owen for many years. Her father really had been the only family she felt close to for so long. Her father and later on Peter and their kids.

Like back when her father died. Peter had been her only family, and now it was him who had to feel like that. She took a deep breath. She had to be there for him, be his pillar of strengths and shelter like he had been hers. She carefully slid off the bench, and lifted one of his hands still resting at the keys, so she could slip in to the space in front of him. He looked up at her. His eyes filled with confusion, sadness and worry. He opened his mouth about to say something, but she placed a finger on his lips halting, him. Instead she wrapped her arms around him the best she could and pulled him forward so his face was pressed into her stomach. She could feel his warm breath through the thin layers of silk from her robe and nightgown. She swallowed the lump that was starting to gather in her throat, knowing she had to continue holding him like this, when she felt him starting to shake a little, the wetness soaking the silk confirming her suspicion that he was truly crying now.

She rubbed his back and neck lightly and stroked his hair like she would do with the kids. Her fingers slid through the silky strands of his hair, brushing it backwards. However her touch soon grew even more tender and lighter. She knew she had entered dangerous territory by this, was she ready to go there again? She wasn't sure, it had been a month since last time, and she knew going there again now would mean more for him, so much more. If she did this now and didn't have her heart in it she could hurt him even worse. She knew they were on the edge especially when she felt how Peter stopped shaking and his hands suddenly took hold on her hips, like he was making sure she really was there in front of him. She felt his thumbs rub circles on her skin through her thin silky clothes. And she noticed how he pressed his face more against her stomach. His breath sending shivers down her back already, and making the silk wet where his mouth was. His lips burning her skin though the thin material keeping them apart from her naked skin.

Suddenly he pulled back and looked up at her. His eyes had grown darker, they were still holding a lot of mixed emotions: confusion, sadness and worry, but she also saw both raw love and desire there. She swallowed once more. Her fingers were still running through his hairm brushing it off his forehead with tender touches. She could read the question in his eyes, and she wasn't sure what her answer should be. Yes, she wanted to comfort him, help him, and a part of her knew this would help him to feel something else than hurt and loneliness, she also knew it would make him feel that he still had someone, that he wasn't alone, and that he in many ways honestly did need this human connection at moment. But she also feared what it would do to her, to them, to go to that place. Was she really ready to take that step? If she took it and regretted it, this time she knew they wouldn't be able to salvage anything ever again, because her guilt for kissing Will in her silly moment of weakness would be nothing compared to the guilt she would feel for going there with Peter when he needed her the most and regretting it and almost abandoning him. She closed her eyes for a second, could she let go of her own fear and help them both heal. If she couldn't this would end up hurting them both far more tomorrow in the cold light of the day.

She opened her eyes again and met his gaze, taking in the hesitation reflected in them. He slowly let go of her hip with one hand moving it to the knot of her robe and untying it, pushing it open. His eyes held hers, trying to gauge her reaction. Alicia was sure her heart was beating that loud now that Peter would be able to hear it. She took another deep breath, her chest expanding with it. She hoped the extra air would give her an idea about what would be the best course of action, it didn't but the look in his eyes, his need for her that was her answer. After all wasn't that what she had longed for in the later years, him needing her as much as she used to need him. She reached down and kissed him softly on the lips. Giving him the permission he had waited for and making her choice for what road they would follow now one traveled together once more, like they always should have.

He was still hesitating as he started to return the kiss. It was tender, caring and soft. He broke it off first his eyes begging for a final answer, so she gave him a short nod. This however changed the pace of things; the next thing she felt was one of Peter's arms under the back of her legs as he picked her up. She expected him to carry her upstairs to his bed. However she didn't expect him to just lift her a little more up so he could place her on the closed top of the grand piano. He stepped in between her legs pushing down a few keys in the process, letting them ring out a couple of tunes.

His lips found hers once more, as he brushed some of her hair away from her face. The kiss was just as tender as the other one. She opened her mouth a little, letting his tongue slide in and meet hers. One of Peter's hands was cradling her neck, angling her head to give him the best access to her mouth. She carefully broke the kiss, letting them both catch their breath. His eyes still showed how unsure he was if she really meant this, and she understood him, after all she must have been confusing him with all of her mixed signals, sex and closeness suddenly to pull back with no explanation other than it was too risky with the kids and she needed time to think of what she wanted, that was the excuse she had used. And incredibly enough he had accepted it like he had accepted anything else she had come up with in this "relationship limbo" they had going for so long now. She reached forward and placed a kiss onto his jaw, a kiss that was followed by others, telling him she was sure, she was in it.

His hands found her sides, stroking up and down her ribs. Feeling each bone under the tips of his fingers as they crept up along her sides. His thumbs brushed against the underside of her breasts. A move that made Alicia let out a light whimper. He cupped a breast gently, stroking it lightly, making Alicia moan softly into his ear which she was nibbling on the lobe of. She pulled back a moment their eyes meeting once more and she saw his immediately filled with worry as he started to move his hand away. She knew he feared she had regretted and was pulling back and would end this now. She shook her head once more as she took the hand he had moved away and placed it back onto one of her breasts while she reached forward and kissed him once more. Pouring all the emotions she had held back over the last couple of years into it. To convince him that she wanted this, that she loved him, too and needed him as the most important part of her life. That this was for real, and it was no longer just about outlet of desire, steam, sex and passion, it was about love, two souls and lives intertwined in each other, like they had promised each other so many years ago when they gave each other their yes. This was her second yes, her second vow to him that she had forgiven him for the past and she was giving him her promise of _I do_ once more. And the way he returned the kiss with the same mix of emotions, she knew his lips were giving her the same promises while thanking her for finally forgiving him. Their kiss spoke of a love so strong she feared it because it was her greatest weakness, which was why it had taken her so long to let go and let him back into her heart. She felt a few tears escape her own eyes, and shut them close hoping to make sure no more fell down. She opened them once more and starred into his eyes while continuing the kiss. The kiss that was a soft meeting and mating of tongues and emotions. His eyes showed her all of his love for her, the love she; _they _had both forgotten but now remembered together, and she knew her own were a perfect mirror of the same.

They broke the kiss, panting for air once more. His hand was still paying homage to her breast stroking and massaging it lightly. He carefully reached forward and placed a kiss onto her collar bone. He continued placing light kiss over her skin until he got to the center of her cleavage. Alicia's head fell backwards as she whimpered lightly in pleasure. She wrapped her arms around him combing her fingers through his hair, while holding his head against her chest. His heated kisses across her chest were sending shivers down her back.

His lips drifted lower as he started to place soft kisses on top of the silk of her dress. Alicia shrugged out of the robe she still had on but which was by now feeling way to warm around her. She let out another breathless whimper the moment his lips latched onto the nipple his hand was not paying homage to. She carefully focused on the buttons of his shirt, while enjoying his ministrations. The moment she got them all open he let go of her breast with his hand for a second, just long enough to shrug out of the shirt. He continued to cares her breasts with his hand and lips, letting his other hand travel lower on her, caressing her stomach and ribs. She carefully laid back on the piano as his lips drifted lower, down over her stomach leaving a wet tail on the silk while she whimpered softly. He placed kisses all over her stomach as she felt him push her dress up. The irony was not lost on her. She was the one who was supposed to comfort him... and yet here he was making sure of her pleasure before his own. He really had changed in that area, or maybe rather changed back to how it used to be very, very long ago between them, long before the scandal. He kissed her lower on top of the silk of her gown still covering her pubic bone, making her wiggle as she let out a soft whimper. He pushed her long nightgown all the way up around her hips and stomach, placing a kiss on her hip bone before leaving a trail of soft kisses over her panties. She lightly gasped due to the brush of wetness she felt coating them even further than they already were.

He spread her legs a little more and placed a hot open mouthed kiss on top of the soaked silk, making her moan deeply as her hips jerked. His tongue slid over her folds through the silk circling her clit. The silk was soaked but still gave her a bit of friction, as he latched onto her. He kept his ministrations up, licking her folds through the thin silk a little before he moved back, making her whimper due to the loss. She felt him move away and pull the silk carefully off her before pulling her a bit more forward on the piano. She groaned as he placed a soft kiss on the arch of her foot before moving up and placing another behind her knee, both spots she was both ticklish and sensitive. She fisted her hands and bit her lip trying to keep still and relax. As his tongue ran across her inner thigh making her let out a deep moan she wondered how she could ever have given this up again even just for a month. But it was more now. They were not hurried which was shocking especially with where they were. But she knew it was how it should be, how it should have been when she had shared her body with him once more, but she hadn't. This time they did and it was not just her body but her heart, too she shared. She weaved her fingers through his hair, sliding them through his raven locks as his tongue took the first lick of her slit, rasping along the sensitive skin.

He had placed both of her legs over his shoulders, and as he moved she could hear him pressing down the keys of the piano. She moaned as he kept up taking long slow licks of her. She pulled a little on his hair pulling him further against her as he flicked his tongue over her clit. Before teasingly running his teeth over it and sucking it deeply into his mouth. _What was he doing to her?_ She whimpered deeply as his fingers ran over her slit teasing her entrance lightly with soft feather light brushes, and then bit her lip hard to keep in the high pitched moan trying to escape as he moved the two long fingers deep into her twisting them immediately so he brushed against her most sensitive spot. She wiggled and jerked her hips as he slowly moved them in and out of her as he kept flicking her clit with his tongue, changing his rhythm and sending her closer and closer to the edge of orgasm. As she let go he kept on moving his fingers inside her, helping her ride it out until she had calmed down, she no longer clawed at his hair like she had as she surrendered to the passion, having needed something to hold on to. She whimpered as his fingers and tongue left her, but sat up so she could lean forward to find his lips once more in a deep passionate kiss. Their tongues meeting and mating again.

She could hear the rustling of his pants and the keys of the piano creating a soft weird melody as he unzipped his pants. She moved forward a bit more. She knew for a fact they had never done this before but it didn't change the fact that it was deeply erotic. She wondered briefly if it was too risky as the kids were in the house. But it was pushed away again as Peter's hands came to rest on her hips once more, pulling her further forward. She knew the position they were in would be a little awkward but he could hold her easily if needed. She wrapped her legs around him and his fingers brushed over her core checking her wetness, before lining himself up against her. He was careful as he entered her slowly, inch by inch. Until he was nestled completely within her. She let her eyes fall close for a second, taking in the feeling of being united with him like this again. It was familiar and something she had been so many times before, even lately yet it was different, better in some way, deeper with a more intense emotional connection than the last many times, maybe than ever, because it was like they were bonding their souls and hearts and lives together once more. Their wordless vows had been spoken between their lips, and now they were bonding themselves to the other once more. The fear was bigger than ever because she, _they_knew what they stood to lose with one failed step, the risks they had seen so close now would make it harder but nothing worth having ever came easy and this would be anything but easy. But it was worth having, it was everything.

He kissed her deeply and she wrapped herself closer around him, the move causing the keys to be pushed down again, a soft, distinct sound filling the room. He moved softly a bit out of her making them both moan in pleasure, their moans mixing with the sounds of the keys. It was intense and thrilling. Her eyes slid shut, the emotions too deep and overwhelming. She hadn't imagined it would be having such a strong impact on her. Peter's lips left hers and he placed kisses on her cheeks and eyelids, making her open them again. She gulped, his eyes told her he felt the same, that it meant just as much if not more to him what they were sharing in this moment. He carefully pushed back into her, hitting her deeply. She kissed him on the lips again, and moved with him on the next slide. He pulled her more forward so she slid almost all the way off the top of the piano and it was only there as the last bit of support. She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck holding on to his shoulders for better support. He wasn't able to pull out much from her in this position but it wasn't what mattered in this moment it was that they were like this. He moved with small movements that kept him locked deeply in her for most of the time.

She felt how she clenched tightly around him, making him groan against her lips, and pull her all the way off the piano so the edge pressed against her lower back. She would probably be hurting tomorrow from it but it didn't matter at the moment. Everything but the two of them had disappeared from their sphere, leaving them in a bubble of their own, she no longer heard the sounds of the piano, probably much the same as he picked up pace a little now he had her in a position with better leverage where it was made possible. His pushes were hard and deep, making her moan and whimper in pleasure. He had her on the edge soon with this but he didn't stop as she fell over, leaving a feeling like she was floating due to the pleasure. _Dear __heaven, __was __he __trying __to __sent __her __into a second well no third actually embolism of total surrender to their passion__._It seemed like it, and it wouldn't take long with how sensitive she was due to her already two highs. He kept moving deeply in her, changing their angle a little. She wrapped herself tighter around him, if possible at all, the heel of her feet digging into him. She kissed him deeply as he sent her over the edge once more, following her this time. Alicia was pretty sure she might very well have passed out for a few seconds because when she opened her eyes, _when __had __she __even __closed __them?_ He had lowered her onto the keys of the piano, and as she wiggled a little she pushed a couple more down, letting their tune ring out in the room that was otherwise only filled with their heavy labored breathing.

She really hoped the kids were deeply asleep and hadn't heard them. There would be no easy way to explain what had just happened. Well at least not one she wanted to give them. They would tell them about their romantic reunion most likely tomorrow morning, but she would prefer to leave out the finer intimate details. Peter held her close still, but carefully pulled out of her. She let go of him with her legs, letting him move more. He bend down and picked up his pants and boxers that were around his ankles. Alicia smiled lightly over how impatient they had been when it came down to it. After he had zipped them up he wrapped his arms around her once more and pulled her with him as he moved backwards and sat down on the piano bench again, holding her in his lap this time. She rested her head against his shoulder. This was not a first time but like him playing for her it felt like forever since the last time. He moved so he could pull the bench a bit closer and reach the keys. She wrapped her arm around his neck, supporting herself in his lap when she realized he intended to play more. She hadn't imagined he would, but it reminded her once more of the memory of him trying to teach her to play, it had ended much the same way only the bench that time, but followed by him like now playing for her once more, as she grow close to sleep, just like now. Irony again as he was the one that would need the sleep yet it was her that was close to it. She smiled as she heard the first few tones of what he was playing this time. She knew unlike before this was no coincidence that he went with this song. He had once long ago said it described what she meant to him. She had joked by telling him if he was ever elected president he could get Bette Milder to sing it at his inauguration. She felt tears gather in her eyes once more listing to the notes of Wind Beneath My Wings.

She buried her face against his neck. Breathing in his musky smell. She listened to him playing silently.

* * *

She looked out of the window, taking in the first morning sun playing in a couple of puddles of rain water from yesterday still on the ground. She smiled softly, yesterday's gray and sadness was pushed aside by the sun, seemed almost like a reference to her own life, her and Peter's life she reminded herself. That was how it was now. When he had finished playing last night for her after their love making, he had gathered his shirt and her lace panties and robe before picking her up and carrying her up to their old bedroom, and making love to her yet again. Before they fell asleep cuddled closely together, his every angle molded to her curves. He had still been completely pressed against her as she woke up, and it had taken a little time to move out of his tight embrace.

She smiled to herself, remembering how little he had seemed to want to let go of her, just as she felt a couple of strong arms wrap around her from behind, and a soft kiss being placed on her neck. She titled her head giving him better access to the skin.

"You should be sleeping... you haven't gotten too much of it the last days." She told him softly, and felt him nod against her.

"I woke up and the bed was cold. I thought..." He broke off what he had wanted to say, but he didn't need to say the words for she knew what he had thought.

"You thought I had left." She breathed out softly, and felt him nod once more, she closed her eyes for a second before she unwrapped herself enough from his hold so she could turn around to face him. Their eyes met, and she placed a hand on his cheek.

"I am not leaving Peter... never again... I wouldn't have gone there last night if I didn't mean it."

"I love you... Alicia I love you so much and... I am so..." She broke him off by placing a finger on his lips.

"I know... I love you too and I am sorry too..." She whispered.

"You got nothing to be sorry for..." He told her gently pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"But I do... what I have been doing the last 6 months has not been fair to you, not when I knew you wanted more, and even less with how I broke it off suddenly with no explanation. Peter, I was scared... I knew where this was going and I feared I wasn't ready... I am now. I wouldn't have gone there with you already hurting if I intended to run again. I promise you I am not leaving." She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her in a gentle kiss. The sun shone at them through the window as they kissed, this time their first day of their new start together. Last night had been their second exchange of wedding vows between their hearts, and their second wedding night, today was their new beginning. And she knew deep in her heart that they were both ready to make it right this time and do so for the rest of their lives, because their love for each other might have wavered and been forgotten and felt like it had been gone but it never was. It was always there deep within their hearts and never again would it be forgotten or hid.

_Who knows when love begins, who knows what makes it start_  
_ One day it's simply there, a life inside your heart _  
_ It slips into your thoughts, it infiltrates your soul_  
_ It takes you by surprise, then seizes full control_  
_ Try to deny it and try to protest_  
_ But love won't let you go, once you've been possessed_

_ Love never dies, love never falters_  
_ Once it has spoken, love is yours_  
_ Love never fails, love never alters_  
_ Hearts may get broken, love endures_  
_ Hearts may get broken, love endures_

_ And soon as you submit, surrender flesh and bone_  
_ That love takes on a life much bigger than your own_  
_ It uses you at whim, and drives you to despair_  
_ And forces you to feel more joy than you can bear_  
_ Love gives you pleasure and love brings you pain_  
_ And yet, when both are gone, love will still remain_

_ Once it has spoken, love is yours_  
_ Love never dies, love never alters_  
_ Hearts may get broken, love endures_  
_ Hearts may get broken..._

_ Love never dies, love will continue_  
_ Love keeps on beating, when you're gone_  
_ Love never dies, once it is in you_  
_ Life may be fleeting, love lives on_  
_ Life may be fleeting_  
_ Love lives on_


End file.
